Kindred Spirits
by anotheropti
Summary: A chance encounter, when both of their kids get into trouble, leads April and Andy into a rather abrupt, but satisfying meeting. *Single parents AU*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This was originally a smut ficlet in my collection over on AO3, but I've been touching up on it here and there! Figured ffnet might enjoy it somewhat!_

 _Wrote some more of this in NOLY for those of you interested. You can check it out here or on AO3, though clearly it's not going to be_ nearly _as grossly pornographic ;)_

* * *

It starts with a look. April's used to looks, especially at these types of conferences. It's surprising. Normally, she expects them to be away from where it's obvious she has a kid. They were the only two people waiting outside, sitting in the visitor's lobby across from each other while her daughter awaited punishment for a silly prank. Probably his, too. Normally, used to the looks, April ignores them as creepy pervs.

This guy, though, she meets his eyes. April's seen him a few times at the handful of PTO meetings she bothered attending before they kicked her out without warning which, as far as she's concerned, is fine.

"Yours get in trouble too?" he asks congenially, but he still looks at her like he's expecting an answer. He's tall, much taller than her, and a little burlier than the usual crowd.

"Yeah," she answers back. "Breaking eggs in some girl's locker."

His hair is brown marked in silver, and especially his rough patchwork beard, and April notices he has this lopsided grin that sharpens his already squarish jaw until he's a hard-faced, handsome older man. She certainly can't forget his thick arms, either. April crosses her legs.

"Whoa," he says awestruck and then breaks out into a warm chuckle. _Very_ warm. "That sounds pretty awesome! Did they deserve it?"

April smirks. "Yeah, I guess," she shrugs, trying to hide the fact that she was pleasant with him. Normally she waited her turn at the Pawnee High School train of delinquents but this time…

"Mine skipped class all week… without telling me," he says low, and his voice rumbles. It's deep, extremely rough like chiseled stone, and April fidgets in place.

"Wow, what a rulebreaker," April says, rolling her eyes dramatically. "So extreme."

"Hey, he can totally cause a ruckus," he says with that same, stupid grin on his face. In contrast to the deep voice and heavy frame, it's the goofiest smile she's ever seen in her life. All teeth, all smile in the eyes.

"A ruckus? What are you, eighty?" April chuckles. She's been a little lonely lately, sure, but this isn't fair.

"No. I'm Andy," he says, sitting forward in his chair to offer his hand. She takes it, confused, and shakes.

 _What a stupid dad joke_ , she thinks.

His grip is quite strong, like he's trying to prove something. April rolls her eyes again. Typical machismo. And yet, when he grips her hand it's not viselike, it's just naturally strong and his veins along the top of his hand swell. His fingers are roughly calloused, blue-collar fashion all across almost-sanded palms, and his smile is genuine. His eyes are warm.

 _Very, very_ warm by now. April bites her bottom lip, knowing how dumb of a move it is. Still, Andy shifts in his position just a little too. She strains herself, forcing her gaze at his eyes rather than peeking.

"So, what? Is this the part where we get all buddy buddy and pretend we're friends so this conversation isn't the absolute worst thing on the planet?"

April's still holding onto his hand, waiting for Andy to say something. He pulls lightly, and that warmth lights up into a blaze. It doesn't drag her along towards him, but his grip is saying something. Or, rather, asking a question. April lifts her eyebrow curiously, pulling back herself.

"No, I think this is the part where we go back into that room over there–" he says, looking over his shoulder and pointing at a red door. April sees it instantly. Her mouth waters, and his voice gets even lower, quiet even. "I push you up against a wall, get that skirt around your ankles, and we fuck."

Whatever that heat was, it gave in and burst. Whatever feigned resistance melted when she squirmed on the spot.

Andy stood up, but didn't pull. He looked down at her, and April took a deep breath while trying to ignore the thick bulge near her face and keep his stare. He waits for her, merely holding her hand, and they walk to that room he gestured towards a moment ago. Inside was an empty classroom. The door closes behind her with a loud creak, and it's on.

His mouth comes crashing down on hers, the heavy weight behind him pushing her naturally against the door. It creaks again, and April moans without thinking. Thankfully, he catches most of it. She opens her mouth for him, and he darts.

"You better–" she says between the feverish kiss. "Keep your promise."

"Totally," he says with a grin and his hands go to her waist.

They're huge on her, gripping her whole. April gasps, closes her eyes and washes away in the sensation of his mouth against her neck.

His hands go to her legs, lifting them up until she's held up against his side. Andy moves forward until they're tightly wound together and her legs can wrap around him. She digs her heels into his back and Andy groans before giving her that lopsided grin.

It sparks tendrils of heat that scream out to her, all telling April she _needs_ this. She can get Samantha after this, and Andy can certainly get his kid too. Right now, she needs his thick arms to hold her against him as he repositions and sets her up against a wall, setting her ass on the desk nestled there. His fingers grip her panties roughly underneath her skirt, and in one motion he pulls them down to her ankles and stands to his full height.

April dips her head forward and mouths the bulge of his cock against jeans. Throwing his head back, Andy puts his hand on the back of her head. April continues to motion along his clothed dick until she can feel his fingers dig into her hair. Unzipping him, she frees him in a breath and feels her mouth water all over again.

His grip is quite strong still.

"Is this for _me_?" she asks, chuckling, her hand gripping the base of his cock.

"You wanna find out?" he says back, smiling wide.

April suckles at his head for a bit, watching him groan in pleasure. The fingers in her hair cut a beautiful line straight to her chest and deeper, further, until she's choking for a moment and pulls back. Wet enough, she decides.

Standing up, April walks to the wall adjoining the administrative offices and faces it. Showing enough restraint, Andy watches her as she steps out of her underwear and gets rid of the skirt keeping them separate. He eyes her fingers delicately working a little zipper, then slowly watches as her reveal more, and then finally crosses that distance between.

"You wanna know something about me?" he asks, brushing his fingers up along her back before running back down to tease at her.

April feels like she could die right there. This was everything she wanted high school to be – rough fucks in abandoned rooms, dirty words and sexy older men.

Suffice to say, it was never that.

"What's that?" she asks coyly, pushing back so that her ass is barely in contact with his shaft. He sits proud and hard up along her, between her, head at her lower back. "What's your big secret?"

She looks down at his dick, laughing again. Andy grins and leans forward to kiss her again. The friction of his cock along her skin excites and reignites her.

"I always keep my promises," he says before lowering himself just a bit and sinking quickly into her.

April's whole body presses against the wall. Andy's hand reaches in front of her, fingers inching lower until he's threatening to play with her clit. She whines low, touches his wrist and pushes him further until he's keeping his promise. He thrusts harder into her, shoving her whole body forward, and meets her over her shoulder for another kiss while he pumps slowly. He builds speed, finds a pace where she's breathing hard into him and their hands are working her even more.

It only takes a few strokes before he groans out a warning. April basks in a handful more, spread around him and letting that dusky warmth consume her just a bit longer. He warns her again, and Andy pulls out of her, the thick cock she's begging to return emptying along the curve of her back. April doesn't care, it makes her _feel_ something for once. Even if it was like she's debauched, wasn't that the point of this rendezvous? To feel this, and feel it hard? So April lets him come on her back and ass, drip along her, and then waits. She waits, looks over her shoulder, and Andy grins.

He falls to his knees and spreads her apart from behind with both hands. He dips forward, face pressed against her ass and tongue finding her wet and waiting for _her_ release.

His tongue is honest, just like his promises.

And, _God_ , she thinks while her mind falls into a white heat and she craves his fingers to join, _he does keep his promises._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Yay more of this! Yay? I dunno, have some spotty smut :D_

* * *

They don't necessarily mark down on their calendars when they'll meet next. In fact, if anything, it's out of the blue all of the time.

Whether it be in her office, bent over her desk after-hours or in the dingy mess he calls his garage up against a slab of a wall, they meet. It's not secret, whatsoever. Jack knows, for sure, considering he nearly walked in on April in the shower, and Sam isn't exactly an idiot to realize that the bed rattling next to her - as quiet as they tried to be - wasn't wrestling. It certainly wasn't, though April's had a sore jaw and legs over the past month enough to realize that she was well past wrestling.

Learning he was a much older man put a sort of weird challenge over her head to try and break him.

"Maybe we could do it at the public pool," she started once, offering him a little play underwater with his strong arms to guide and he didn't budge. The amount of _fucks_ she screamed were easily hidden by the water, and he made up for it with a sojourn to the back of the employee lounge. Whether she left some of her own evidence on that couch there, ensorceled by his tongue, is no longer up for debate.

Roleplay suited him just fine, as well. One day they decided to pick up their kids together, and Andy called her and asked her what they should do that night. It had been three days after all, and she was aching for more of him. Needless to say, he told her after that he couldn't go a day without thinking about her like this, splayed legs or on top of him or feasting on her throughout the night. And yet, they decided to go early, and April pretended she had never met him.

It was surreal, knowing but playing along.

Still, when he arrived she had been barely a moment at the corner of the sidewalk before he pulled over and offered her a ride. They stopped at the train tracks just a few minutes away from the school so as to not miss the let out, and April leant over to blow him, overdone lipstick and all, and felt him burn hot in her mouth; soak red with her lips, and finally grip the back of her head like she was actually the hooker on the corner of a school street, and empty into her throat without a care. She stayed suckling him, waiting for a last gasp of come, but eventually pulled away to wipe at the overly busy, marked makeup.

Sure, he said it was _awesome_ afterwards, and went down on her for the majority of the night to compensate, but being in that moment was absurd.

This time, though, it was just primal and needy. He bit into the side of her neck, angling her so that her chin was pointed up and hair dripped along his forehead all the while. He pumped along the curve of her ass again, hard and soaked, before sinking into her with a newfound fury. Sam was at a friend's, but Jack was just out for ten minutes going to get snacks for the makeshift movie night. Unable to help themselves, Andy had cupped her ass once, smacked lightly as she walked by, and was met with this reaction in a matter of minutes.

Her breasts pulsed against the wall, each heartbeat thudding them together with the smack of skin. Andy sank into her, buried himself so that he was forced to kiss her lips over her shoulder, to tightly knead her nipple with harsh fingers and gently rub until she was moaning loudly into his lips. She came around him, tightly unwinding into a ball of stress deflating, until she was gasping and clawing at the walls with all of her might.

" _Fuck_ ," was the only word she got out, and it was hungry.

So hungry that even though Andy thought about reclaiming that first time together's special little place along the curve of her spine, April took him into her mouth and gasped around him. She pulled him deep, deep enough that she might choke, and looked up at him with wide, wet, tired and satisfied eyes.

Primal was the only word for his voice, and for her reaction to the heat swelling between her lips until they met in another kiss, her mouth full, and sharing in that heat.

Jack arrived a few minutes later, and the trampled hair and wrinkled pajamas went completely unnoticed. Secretly, they both wished for more and to continue, but the guilty pleasure of holding back until the next time was too much. Later, they promised, they'd find a graveyard and dance naked, fuck on a slab like April had always joked about, and see what it'd be like to enjoy a true pale moon in Pagan fashion.

Until then, they'd watch some crappy comedy and pretend as if they hadn't just ravished each other ten feet away from that very couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _It's been too long, friends._

 _Popped into my head after I stated their ages so far apart in this AU (31/50 for those that don't recall). Enjoy, pervs!_

* * *

There's something clearly off with Andy lately, that much is clear to April.

Sure, on one hand the proclivity to sneak off into some abandoned - and in one case or two, not-so-abandoned - room or hallway in honeymoon-esque bliss only got more and more frequent. But that was the thing, he seems _hungry_. So April decides to surprise him one day, no big deal. It was clear that Jack spent more weekends out than in, so she took a chance and snuck into his house just a while before Andy should have been home from work. It gave her time to get prepared, and to think. She parks a block away and carries her ideas in her duffel bag.

The preparation wasn't so hard, though fitting into those stupid leggings was difficult in a depressing sort of, self-realizing way. Thinking to herself, sitting on the couch, twirling her hair with one finger just to keep the appearance up until Andy arrives, now _that_ could kill her.

Though for that hunger, he hesitates. One night he just moved away, completely bereft of that hard touch just to leave her on her belly, on the bed, and tired but still needy.

 _I'm gonna go make something to eat... you want anything?_

 _Nah, I'm good,_ she would say, feeling hollow and used though not as debauched as the usual, and completely unsatisfied.

Why would he seem uncomfortable these days? Sure, _these days_ is relative: they've only been doing whatever it is they can call this for two months or so (April tells herself she doesn't remember that it's actually one month and twenty-seven days), but April can feel that angry heat in him break apart sometimes. He's a silly mess half of the time, and she wonders how he ever rose in that Swanson guy's construction company. April certainly _enjoys_ what working with his hands every day does, but equating this guy who still puts Bugles on his fingertips and thinks he can get on _Survivor_ to the salt-and-pepper beast in her bed sometimes boggles her mind.

She doesn't bother uncrossing her legs when the door opens, just in the faintest case Jack is with him. Instead, April tries to piece together the week while she waits for him to walk past the living room. The loud, dull _thump_ of steel-toed boots dropping onto the floor alerts her. Quickly getting up, her socked feet keeping her presence as secret as possible, April hops onto the back of the couch and leans back on her wrists.

When Andy walks into the living room, he shouts in surprise and nearly stumbles backward. April chuckles to herself, recrossing her legs in the perilous balancing act on the couch. He's dirty head to toe, dirt smearing his face and his shirt caught between sweat, dried concrete, and dark mud stains. Exhaustion pockmarks his cheeks, but she's seen that flip to desire in mere moments before.

Right now, the image of Andy just out of his work boots and his muscles still tense and thick against the sleeves of his shirt is forcing a breath out of her.

"Oh, hey... um, hey," he finally stammers out, his eyes darting to her legs barely covered. In fact, the skirt she _pointedly_ selected showed an absurdly indecent amount of her ass and even flattened did absolutely nothing to hide what she wanted. Andy _clearly_ enjoys the sight, face darker and eyes stealing glances constantly. April shivers and bits her lip, chuckling again. "Hey, April," he finally says something again, his hands coming together in front of him awkwardly. "I didn't realize you'd be here."

"Hi," she draws it out into a purr and looks down at herself for a second to re-internalize how stupid this all is. "I knew you'd get off work soon, and I thought maybe you'd want to get off again."

April leans to one side, dropping her head to her shoulder. She stares. His mouth is caught in a word, like he wants to say something but at the same time his instincts are conspiring within and yelling for him to pick her up, bring them both to the floor, and pound screams from her that would peel the floorboards apart. It's in his eyes, those green gateways to extreme temptation. Hell, was it even temptation anymore if she's sitting there with her stomach revealed, a shirt tied off, and barely anything that could be considered a skirt?

"Oh, yeah, well... _hah_ ," he laughs and takes a deep breath. April shifts her legs, crossing the right over the left and he strains to look at her face-to-face. "This is..."

April jumps off of the couch at that, Ignoring the skirt floating up and drifting back down. Spoiling the surprise was boring, but if he caught the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear early then life would go on. He could probably see her nipples through the thin, tight shirt anyways. There was a surge through her sitting on that couch, watching him struggle with _something_ like he had been the few days before in a way that suppressed whatever weird anxieties she felt bubbling to the surface.

Stepping over to him carefully, making sure that her finger twirled a curl in her hair in slow, tantalizing motions, April finally stood in front of him.

"April I wanna talk about-"

"How your clothes are still on?" she asks, pouting and reaching forward for his belt.

"No," he stops her, brushing her hand away. She just wants to feel that thickness barely hidden against his jeans. It's so obvious, and April just wants to stare up into his eyes, whisper foul things she wants him to do to her like this - and, _God_ , the thought of his fist wrapped in her hair pulling her closer to him or his arm wrapped around her like a constrictor while she ran short of breath and wanted to cry out nearly burns her into nothingness - all with his cock slick in her fist, standing and watching his face fall apart until he's near the edge."I don't... this is weird."

That heat almost evaporates entirely at those words. She steps back and scoffs. "Seriously?" she says and can't believe him right now. "Dude, look at me."

"I am!"

"And you don't want to fuck my brains out right now?" she asks in an even more incredulous voice. "You've been acting weird all week."

"Yeah, and this isn't helping," Andy groans and reaches down to cup himself briefly before shaking his head. "April, you're so... young."

"What?"

"This is just... I feel creepy, okay?" he says quietly, twisting his neck. "You're so much younger than me and now you're dressed like... _holy crap_ , don't get me wrong April-"

"Yeah?" she bites her lip and walks forward. He doesn't back off but his face still has that pained streak to it. "You wanna fuck a dirty little girl-?"

"April," he groans. His resolve is clearly breaking, and April wants it crushed until she's broken against the headboard or this very couch. "I'm serious. Don't... don't make it weirder."

"It's not weird if you just let me," she mutters, palming his chest and enduring his heartbeat. She lets her hand slide down and fingertips slip through his belt. "All I need to do is pass for the semester, and you're my sexy history professor."

"You think I could teach history?" Andy asks, baffled and caught out of his strange delusion that April isn't wet and ready to fuck him right there.

"Nope," April pops the word just as she unbuckles the metallic clasp depriving her of this. She draws closer, whispering as she goes, "But that's not the point. The point is I need an A, and I'll let you fuck mine for it."

"You're not weirded out by this?" he asks, barely breathing. Confidence reemerges in her mind, spurned by how hard he is and how easily he falls apart. April's hand dips into his jeans conforming to his shaft naturally. "I'm, like, _fuck_... ugh, too old."

"No such thing," she murmurs, biting her lip and looking down at her fingers wrapped around his cockhead. "Now, are you gonna give me my A, sir?"

A deep growl pours from him just then, and April nearly melts on the spot. Heat courses through her and she raises her eyes to his, still stroking gently. She suddenly feels exposed, like he's boring through her shreds of clothing with nothing but a look. Her breath quivers and she pulls away from him. An urge tells her to drop to her knees, but the words have yet to be exchanged. A dark urge wants her bent over that couch, and for him to truly listen to her barely-masked plea.

Andy eyes her once more, stopping at her buttoned shirt.

"What d'you think you have to do to deserve one?" he asks solemnly, lifting a finger to the space between shirt buttons. April still eyes his dick peeking from underneath his shirt, mouth watering. A hard flick, and one button pops off entirely. "Hmm? Miss Ludgate?"

She gulps a hard breath away. "I'll do anything," she whispers, not looking away from him while Andy snaps buttons off and stares at the bare curves of her breasts still just hidden.

"Anything?" he posits, stopping a finger between her breasts and sliding his hand up towards her neck. A warm, rough caress around her throat brings that heat and intense arousal to the next apex, barely holding on for some semblance of expectant release.

"Anything," she repeats in a hoarse tone. She didn't even realize her mouth had dried throughout, but apparently her body was focusing its efforts elsewhere.

Andy responds with a toothy grin. "Turn around," he orders and April listens, spins in place. "Head over the couch."

She obeys instantly, and hears that stifled groan with absolute joy in her heart. She's bare in the air, ass sticking out and lips thick for him to see, and Andy crosses over to the couch in a swift step. His hands grab, pinch, and they linger along her pussy in slow draping fingers, curling forward once.

"You said you wanted an A?" he asks, cupping her ass and squeezing lightly.

"Yes, sir," she says into her arms.

"You'd do anything for it, right?" Andy asks again. It's his way of making sure she's okay with this, and the ease with which she slipped him from his absurd talk of caring for their ages into grizzled professor a breath away from spanking her fuels that fire for more.

"Yes, please," she whimpers underneath him and waits.

He kicks her feet out side-to-side roughly, spreading her forcibly. April gasps when his hands spread her again, drifting lower until his mouth is hot against her cunt in teasing laps. It only lasts a moment though, and for that April could cry out. He stands up again and walks around. Crouching, he lifts her chin with a finger.

"I think an eye for an eye fits here, don't you?" he purrs.

"Yes, sir."

"An A," he starts, letting her go to watch him walk around and seat himself behind her once more. His mouth kisses the bend in her back and lower until she's aching. "For an A," he finishes.

With both hands spreading her, Andy licks once and kisses eagerly until his tongue convinces her to relax. While he works, one hand lets her alone to cup her ass and smack intermittently. The jolt of minor pain accompanies the sensation of sublime fullness constantly. April whimpers every time, playing along.

"Thank you, sir," she says when he finally breaks away to replace his tongue with fingers. April whines loudly then, biting into her arm at the sudden lengths inside of her. "Thank you."

"You almost deserve an A," Andy offers, and a thick weight is hot against her back. She doesn't need to look to know the length of his cock against her skin. "Anything?" he asks one last time.

He casually pumps along her back, and April can feel him inside of her just then like he's breaking past her and she tries not to give in and let her hand wander down. "Can I turn around for it?" she asks.

"I have a better idea," Andy says and walks over to the other side of the couch. He sits down, and looks over his shoulder at April. "Well? Come," he offers, patting his lap and April's eyes hover to the redness of his cock against his stomach.

April cautiously slips in front of him and crouches to soak him quickly in her mouth. That would only keep her comfortable for so long, both of their saliva for the meager lubrication this fantasy called for. It would have to be fast, _rough_ , and she would have to ride him through it.

When she sits in his lap, his cock ruffles up through her skirt and April grinds cautiously. The fabric and the curve of her ass moving against him clearly could bring him finishing warm against her clothes, but that was for another time. April sits up and lifts herself for a moment.

"You want me to get something else?" Andy asks as himself, not Mr. Dwyer the sexy professor who was going to fuck her ass for a better grade.

"I'll be okay, I think," April smirks. "Thanks."

"Now," Andy's voice falls into his deeper register again. "I want you to sit on my dick like a good girl."

It takes a while, stretching her further, until she can finally still on top of him. He kisses along her bare chest, brushing aside clothing for a taste of her nipple, and hovers his palms over her breasts, her pussy, and her hips interchangeably. April calms down, relaxes on top of him with all of his heft thrust inside of her. After a few more minutes of his lips craving her skin, April lifts and slams down again. Andy growls and she picks up the pace, his hand snaking upward until he has a light grip around the sides of her neck.

"Faster?" she asks, casually grinding on his cock more. His hips meet her now and again, one hand around her neck and another cupping her ass for support.

"Faster," he agrees and April bucks.

She takes the hand on her ass and brings it between her legs, forcing them both to work her clit while April figures out the angle that feels the best and the pace that keeps her on the edge between uncomfortable and raucously filthy. It feels that way, dirty. Being in his lap, just after hearing him worry about their ages, and yet here they are: she's taking him like this, and it's the right kind of dirty that she craves. April hungers for it while she pitches her head backward and lets moans out, Andy's fingers rubbing slowly and brushing upward to play at her more, but her voice breaks and disappears. His hand grows fiercer at the sides of her neck, and April feels her face flush with heat and lose air. Slamming her hips down hard, April breathes out a cry before going faster. She lets her voice out, lets it rip and tear until it's a loud shriek that snaps into her and falls apart once more.

And then he thrusts up once more, and pulls out in a rush. His cock sits between her legs, shaft against her clit and head warm along her bare stomach.

She reaches both hands down, strokes him rapidly with two fists. The first spurt hits her knuckles and April drops to her knees quickly. The warmth along her cheek that leads into her mouth, too slow to capture him all in her mouth fast enough, burns until he's done pumping into her throat. He stills inside of her mouth, pushing against the inside of her cheek with a softening cock until he pulls away entirely.

April stands up after a moment left on her knees, still stretched and with her lips covered in come.

"So," she asks. "Do I pass?" She asks it with redness along her neck, shirt ripped apart, and skirt battered beyond repair.

Andy looks up at her, face red and devoid of anything resembling regret. His face splits into a grin. All he can do is give her a breathy, "Hell yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _More Single Parent AU by anonymous request._

 _Bathroom sex_ and _getting caught!_

* * *

Sometimes, Andy really annoys her.

Like now, in the middle of a weird meeting with teachers in the auditorium-slash-gymnasium. April refuses to call it a _gymnatorium_. But Andy. Oh, Andy with his roughly callused hand just sitting on her thigh. Mind, they were in the back row of the bleachers.

But, still, there was this perfectly respectable lady talking about students and bright futures and senior years… and all April could think about at that moment was Andy's still fingers. Thumb at the outside of her thigh, fingers curled to squeeze her leg.

"These are always super boring," Andy complains, apparently unaware that his hand is halfway up her skirt.

April recrosses her legs.

"Well," she starts and glances at him, "we could always go do something cooler."

Andy looks at her once. The following is a blur up until they're in a girls' bathroom stall, and April's pressed into the flimsy wall separating stalls.

His hands fly, diligent. The cold pressure of the wall against her right cheek is welcome, ass brushing against Andy's leg. April quiets herself, rolling her lips while he runs fingers through her. She shivers, breathing through her nose _hard_. A slow, cautious pump of two fingers drops her lower lip into a perpetual, soundless moan. She holds back, knowing better. It doesn't help that Andy curls his fingers just the tiniest bit – just like she told him she likes – and April winces in the sudden bloom of pleasure.

Finally, he pulls out, and the telltale _zip_ makes her laugh openly. He roots around in his pockets for a moment and April shakes her head at his odd preparedness in this building.

Andy leans forward while she chuckles, his chin against the top of her head. All April thinks about is the absurd situation and the heft of his length at her back. "What's so funny?" he asks, fitting the condom on.

"Oh nothing," April looks up at him as best she can. "Now screw me in this bathroom while those lame teachers keep boring everyone."

Andy grins, and lowers himself to her. A slow, measured tap of his head against her pulls a dreadfully high whine out of April, and the languid effort he gives to sink into her – that awesome and familiar sensation of slowly taking him in full – only doubles her need to let out those sounds. Instead, he pulls back and thrusts again quickly. His hands grip her waist tight. Her skirt ruffles around her, and Andy's jeans slip around his legs with the rapidly accelerating fucking. She tightens around him quickly, his cock soaking in her, and April smacks her forehead against the stall wall. She tries to keep the sounds in. Her lips bruise from her own teeth until Andy grabs her throat and brings her to a kiss over her shoulder.

Then his teeth do the bruising. His fingers hurry beneath her shirt, palm around her breast before his fingers busy themselves at her nipple.

The rattling of the wall from his strong form shoving her body up against it is ever louder, and April lets one moan escape into his throat. All she can feel is every bit of her milking every inch of him, the metered pace turning into a chaotic frenzy.

Just as the sound leaves her, the bathroom door swings open. April and Andy stand still, hoping for the best. April breathes slowly against his lips, eyes wide and fixated on the ceiling above Andy. Even with their interruption, her mind is fixated on the fact that she's a second from coming again, his cock is still inside of her, and she just wants to push him on the ground, ride him until she can't see anything but black, and then sleep for a year.

"Hello?" a voice calls out – the voice of the vice principal at the gymnasium. Neither of them respond. After a second, the woman coughs loudly. "You know, I can see your feet."

April looks down, hoping the garish purple heels she chose just to annoy the housewives that regularly attended would go unnoticed. Andy's work boots, chosen for the exact same reason at April's request, were innocuous enough. The pants at his ankles, however, weren't.

"Hello?" she repeats.

"Hi," Andy answers and April closes her eyes, frustration and an anxious spirit budding up together. The orgasm at her fingertips moments before slipped away into annoyance.

"Mr. Dwyer?" the woman sounds appalled and _clacks_ her way on the tiles over to the stall. "Who is in there with you!?"

"Nobody," Andy says slowly.

"Did you grow another pair of legs or are you going to tell me the truth?" the vice principal demands, angrily.

Strangely, April realizes that he's still _quite_ hard. Or maybe not so, since he refuses to move out of her. Still, April doesn't bother to shift away or even declare herself present. She just wanted to get a good fuck, and she was halfway there before this bozo joined.

"This is… my friend."

"Girlfriend," April clarifies before sighing loudly at her own stupidity.

"Is that…? After you are done cleaning yourselves up, I want to see the both of you in my office!" she screams, and April squints. Nothing like revisiting some harsh memories in a quickie.

The door slams shut and April breathes relief.

"So are we gonna go see her?" Andy asks with such dumb candor April can't help but laugh again. "Why was _that_ funny?"

"No reason at all, dude with dick inside of me," April deadpans. "Let's just _clean up_."

"I mean, I–"

" _I_ mean, I only came once," April growls. She punctuates her point by pumping herself on his dick with a frail heave backward.

Andy gets the point, groaning loudly before gripping a few locks of her hair and gently pulling her head backward. In that first thrust, renewing pace, April learns to appreciate the ways that these unstable walls could bend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Requested by lunabelle on tumblr... whom you can blame for any amount of anything getting done in this universe! This one is not smutty, so you can calm down now with the pitchforks..._

 _Hang on, does anyone read this? You should let me know, because as much fun as it is writing for just her... well, it's a whole lot more fun knowing other people enjoy these fics! :)_

* * *

Outside of Andy's modest house – the one he had worked for his whole life just to prove his step-dad wrong – the sun refuses to show itself, hiding from the world in its great, big cloak of stormy gray. Droplets of rain pinged against the windows. Somewhere, a fracture of lightning shrieked its annoyance with the sky. It was one of _those_ days, the sort of day that meant long afternoons in bed; meant lazy meals in less-than-decent amounts of clothing. When Andy wakes, his head spins a bit from the prior night.

A different spatter of water pressure comes from the shower adjoining his room.

Without thinking to grab any clothes (or hell, a mint for that matter) he crawls out of bed and steps into the bathroom. The air is instantly overwhelming with a sharp, fruity fragrance and lush with steam. Andy avoids coughing and works his way into the shower behind April.

"It's super rude to sneak up on me," April half-sings. She doesn't kick him out of the shower though, so that's a good sign.

"So I should sneak up on other people…?" he asks.

"Yes, you just can't sneak up on _me_ ," she says without turning around.

"But I totally just did!"

"Nuh uh, I've got eyes in the back of my head," she warns without looking around. "Could you hand me that stupid soap?" April asks as Andy's eyes grow more curious by the second.

Andy leans over to the recess in the wall that's just about neck height, at least to him, and weighs his options here. He considers just handing her the soap for less than half a second. Instead, interested in the mess that became of her normally straight hair, he lathers a bit of the soap onto his hands. April sighs pleasurably when he presses the hand onto the slope of her shoulder.

April turns eventually, letting more water reach her back to rinse Andy's handiwork from her body. A tender smile, the kind that creases the corners of her lips and reaches her eyes, is all too relieving. She stands there, still.

He is more than happy to continue his work from here.

While his hands roam, April asks quite casually, "So… about last night…?"

Oh, yeah," Andy mutters. "That was… I dunno, stupid I guess. Old, um, old feelings and stuff."

"Don't wanna talk about it?" April offers him.

He considers the question within the contours of her skin, accepting her offered hands. The ocean of suds in her palms elicit the plainest _giggle_ he's ever heard from her. Andy wonders, while focusing on April's clearly ticklish palms, as to whether she'll hate him for this. Would he hate himself? She stamps her feet childishly, wringing her hands away from him in fits of laughter. It's far too hilarious to handle right now.

Between laughs, April asking him if it's okay, and the frankly intoxicating scent of a fruity cornucopia, Andy loses a bit of restraint.

"Well… I, or… you seemed pretty into going home last night–"

"Until I had a little _temptation_ ," she purrs.

"Yeah, and I was being a dick."

April cocks her head a little to one side.

"I mean, it was just…" Andy starts, but is cut off quickly.

"Dude, it was fine. Are you okay?"

"It just… it's personal."

"And taking a shower with your girlfriend is so impersonal," April rolls her eyes, and clearly Andy can see the annoyance building.

"It was… it just hit home, okay? I know that's stupid…"

"What hit home?" April asks, a caution in her voice he hadn't heard before. The rain outside is insignificant here.

"You, y'know, leaving…"

"For the night?" she sounds incredulous now.

"It was dumb, I told you…!"

"So I can't live my own life with you?" April asks, and suddenly that weight doubles down on him and crushes him beneath itself. "Is it all about you?" she continues, and there's something there… something _familiar_ in her tone there.

"My ex said the same thing, y'know. She wondered why I wanted her around all the time. It's selfish, yeah…. yeah it's dumb," Andy takes a deep breath. "She left to go to her mom's house for a few days. Just a few nights when Jack was young, and… y'know, it was to get some things she wanted to move into the house. Just some stuff, a few things…"

"Andy, it doesn't mean I don't wanna hang out with you… I just wanna be with my daughter – or by myself – for a second sometimes," she clarifies. The water is loud, pruning their skin but for some reason the hot water is cleansing; the water is bringing this clarity to them.

"Why d'you think I want you guys to move in so bad?" he asks in the smallest voice he's ever had.

"What?"

"I… y'know, it's a waste of money for you guys. You spend too much money to just come over here every night."

"Andy, it's not about my money–"

"I know, but–"

"It's not, it isn't. If it was, I would move in without a thought."

"So why won't you?"

"It's not… I'd have to talk to Sam about it first," April says.

"Wait… so?"

"So, yes. Duh," she scoffs. April steps out of the shower.

"I dunno why you'd wanna move in with a possessive jerk like me–"

"You're not possessive. It was one little thing. If you start doing it every time I wanna go to a concert your cranky old bones can't get out to, then it'll be a problem," April finishes with a grin, taking the literal only step between them. "I just wanted you to know I was a little annoyed."

"Oh… oh, so that's why it was–"

"So rough," April finishes for him and nods, that wide smile so rare to see on her still there.

"I just don't wanna lose you over old crap, y'know? Something so stupid like that," he says, joining her on the towel spread out on the floor for their feet. April opens up the towel she's wrapped in and Andy takes the bit of cloth. The twisting, silly jig they have to accomplish to dry the both of them at once leaves them with a smile each. "I'm sorry I dropped all of this on you," he mutters sheepishly.

"Just give me a little space and a little time, okay?" she asks openly. "Also, I don't think you really heard me right. I wanna move in with you."

"Yeah…"

"So that means…?" she gestures to him.

"We're gonna need better walls," Andy nods knowingly.

A few minutes later, downstairs, April busies herself checking to make sure Jack is still snoring ( _check_ ) and that Sam is still at her place on the couch. Snores a-go, blanket balled up at her feet check, and everything seems fine. She looks at that blanket, the one Andy had to drape over her the night before because Sam pouted herself to sleep and refused any comfort.

It'd be difficult getting Sam to come around, but knowing how cool she thought Andy was… April's hopeful. Remembering her task, April checks for any chance of early waking when–

 _"Yes!"_

Andy hollers at the top of his lungs upstairs. April shakes her head, knowing full-well her surprises rendezvous in the kitchen could not go uninterrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Requested by none other than lunabelle. Who else would? :D  
_

 _I promised a non-smut bit here, but then I didn't write that. Enjoy some rough-ish doggy style for your reading pleasure, or whatever it is you do._

* * *

"Sharing is caring," he says softly in her ear before standing to his full height. "C'mon, April! I don't really know anything about... eh, what's his name."

"You're really talking about this now?" April breathes out, his fingers not-so-delicately pulling her panties off at her ankles. April resumes the position from before on the low-height mattress. She sprawls on her hands and knees, stabilizing herself. "Dude, seriously?"

"Well..." he means to say something else, but the sight of April bare has his mouth watering and his hand automatically goes to stroke himself. After a moment of idle stroking, and a cough from April, he recollects himself. "I mean, was he... you never really talked about what, well, happened with you two..." he mumbles while ripping open the condom wrapper. It takes him a second and he's at the perfect angle and height for April.

"We just... it was a stupid, teenage mistake," April huffs out. She looks over her shoulder. "Now, are we gonna fuck or is this an all-day therapy session?"

She knows he loves the snide remarks, so Andy grips her waist _hard_ (certainly hard enough to darken skin) and slowly settles his head against her. April coos, and obviously expects more. She tries to shove herself backward on him, but Andy keeps her still. The anticipation, and the wet pressure against his cockhead, feed him. He grows even harder against her pussy.

"Andy... _God_ , c'mon," she tries to urge him on and though it is _beyond_ tempting he remains steadfast. "What... ugh, what d'you wanna know?"

"Why'd you leave him?" Andy asks, palming her breast before kneading the soft flesh in his hand. Her nipples were already proudly hard, but he delights in the _eek_ of pleasurable pain she emits when he palms her. "Oh right, he left you, didn't he?"

"Yes," she answers. Or, perhaps, she only muttered a reaction when Andy presses his head inside of her, carefully. "Yes, yes... asshole left me."

"Mhm, how could he do that to you?" Andy asks, almost to himself at the wetness he feels surrounding him with each new inch inside of her. "What a... dick."

"Big dick," April mumbles.

"What?"

"Fuck me," April groans out, an expletive more than a request when she buries her face in the comforters as he buries his whole length inside of her from behind. "Oh _God_ , Andy... he was a d-dick, okay? He left me, he was a piece of shit, oh _God_ , is that what you want to hear? He's awful and you're..."

April continues rambling, but Andy stops listening intently. Instead, he hears the combination of pleading desire and mindlessness mix with something else. He can feel that release, but not in her body. Her voice trembles and she refuses to look at him.

Andy leans forward, his body hovering over her back, and gently squeezes her ass with his hands. Abruptly, he pulls back and thrusts into her. April cries out, and he doesn't think when he nestles his bicep underneath her chin at her throat. April caves into it, letting him carry her weight as he fucks without abandoning, a rapid, sudden tempo taking over. She shakes on the bed, curling fists into the sheets.

"I fucking _hated_ him... h-hated him, _God_ , for so long," April shivers underneath him, she clenches her teeth and screams against them. It's a terrifying sound, but April continues slamming against every one of his pumps.

He cherishes each length of her, every stroke. The sudden fury in him, the idea that someone would leave their children like this and familiarity in the inverse, carries him through into his outburst. April chokes a breath out and only then does Andy realize he's been clenching her tight against his arm. He's too focused on the thundering pressure in his skull to hear April crying out, shaking with intense pleasure, while he stands full again and drills another handful of thrusts into her before draining every bit of himself possible.

April shakes underneath him, her frame so small in his hands. She turns to face him when they lie down side-by-side after the grievous comedown.

"Thank you," she breathes out, her voice still shaking.

"Thank _you_ ," Andy whispers, pushing back a bit of sweat-flecked hair from her face. "We don't have to talk about that ever again."

"I might want to, if it's like that..." April grins and Andy can feel that warm bubble of laughter building.


End file.
